finifugal
by nanas manis
Summary: pikirannya langsung mengawang bebas. intinya, dia rindu. pengin bercengkrama kembali. (dedicated to Meenyaaw)


Sunyi. Tenang. Tanpa orang. Benar-benar kombinasi yang tepat, sehingga dapat mengukir senyum tipis di raut wajah Tsukishima. Ia berada di perpustakaan sekolah, sedang menekuri tumpukan buku-buku teks juga buku alternatif— guna persiapan ujian.

* * *

 **Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah _fan fiction_. Bukan komersial, semata-mata untuk ekspresi diri.  
**

 _ **Feel free to review, bookmark, and fav!**_

 ** _Dedicated to_ Meenyaaw  
**

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **OOC's,**_ **Gaje, _Boys Love,_ **_**Typo?**_

* * *

Dia duduk anteng di sofa melingkar berwarna merah marun, yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Di pusatnya ada satu meja persegi terbuat dari kaca, serta memiliki penyangga kayu berpelitur. Di situlah buku-buku yang ia baca diletakkan.

Selain penjaga perpustakaan, Tsukishima sendirian di sana— tentu saja, karena masih jam belajar mengajar. Namun kebetulan, guru yang mengisi kelas berhalangan hadir. Jadi kelasnya kosong— memberi banyak opsi bagi para murid untuk menghabiskan waktu (enak sekali mereka enggak diberi tugas). Dia salah satu murid yang memiliki waktu luang, dan memilih mangkal di perpustakaan. Hitung-hitung mempertajam kemampuan.

Sebenarnya, Tsukishima telah mempersiapkan diri jauh-jauh hari. Dia bukanlah orang yang suka menunda-nunda melakukan sesuatu hingga detik terakhir. Tak heran ia selalu masuk di kelas unggulan. Usaha belajarnya keras— tentu berimbas dengan nilai-nilainya yang selalu gemilang. Kendati demikian, dia masih berwajah datar setiap menerima penghargaan juara kelas sejak kecil.

Kecuali saat di mana wajahnya sungguh bergairah, ketika berhasil memblok _spike_ lawan terberat saat kelas satu dahulu. Peluh keringat membanjir tidak menjelekkan muka. Malah menambah kesan keren. Ia selalu tersenyum diam-diam, kalau seseorang menunjukkan foto dirinya saat itu dengan ekspresi: kamu-keren-sekali!

Perasaan _superior_ langsung membuncah.

Tak bisa dibedung.

Kemudian— oh! Seseorang yang kerap memuji kekerenannya, ternyata ada di samping kanannya. Sosok berambut jingga melengkung keluar sedikit berantakan, bola mata besar penuh api semangat, serta postur tubuh kecil berhasil mengagetkan Tsukishima.

Tsukishima menutup buku dan dikembalikan ke meja, seraya menatap laki-laki tersebut. "Kenapa kamu di sini?" Ia bertanya dengan nada ketus, walau terselip rasa bahagia karena ada yang menemani. Sendirian itu tidak enak soalnya.

Hinata— nama anak laki-laki itu, beringsut dari duduk lalu berdiri menghadapi Tsukishima. Cengiran lebar terukir. "Menemanimu!" Ujarnya polos.

"Aku sudah terbiasa sendirian. Jadi pergilah, Kecil," jawab Tsukishima sekenanya.

Hinata memberengut. "Ih, padahal aku baru aja ke sini," tukasnya.

Tsukishima memperbaiki kacamata, lalu mengambil satu buku sehabis mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar meja. "Lagi pula, kelasmu kan, ada gurunya. Kenapa berkeliaran di sini? Dihukum baru tahu rasa."

"Woah ... tumben peduli, Saltyshima!" Mata Hinata makin berbinar. Jarang-jarang dia merasakan kalimat pedas sekaligus perhatian ala-ala Tsukishima. "Tetapi ... kelasku juga kosong— _tadi._ " Lanjutnya dengan muka sulit didefinisikan bagi laki-laki berhelai pirang. Menjengkelkan campur meringis.

"Tapi tadi, kan?" Yang ditanya cuma mengangguk. "Jadi kenapa sekarang bolos?"

"Karena mau lihat muka datarmu, hehe."

Hinata terkekeh geli. Tsukishima mulai kesal.

"Tapi langka, lho, kamu tanya-tanya begini. Perhatian banget, sih?" Goda Hinata dengan suara rada centil khas bocah.

Hari ini, entah kenapa, Hinata pengin sekali mengganggu Tsukishima (layaknya dia menggoda Kageyama). Mungkin akibat kangen— atau kekurangan bahan pelampiasan afeksi berlebihannya. Dapat reaksi _tsun-tsun_ begitu, suka bikin nagih buat _middle blocker_ Karasuno tersebut (—tetapi jangan pernah menyamakannya dengan cowok berambut jengger ayam bernama Kuroo Tetsurou, yang hobi tebar seabreg kalimat godaan tambah cengiran lebar).

"Aku enggak perhatian." Tsukishima menyanggah. "Dan berhenti memanggilku pakai panggilan aneh-aneh. Bikin iritasi." Ia menghela napas. "Terus ... aku mau belajar. Minggir. Kamu ganggu pemandangan." Tangannya dikibas-kibaskan. Tanda meminta Hinata untuk menggeser posisi dari hadapan.

Walau diminta menjauh, Hinata tetap bersikukuh di depan. Barangkali, karena dasarnya laki-laki beranalogi matahari tersebut hobi keras kepala (apalagi menyangkut usaha dalam olahraga bola voli). Bahkan, sekarang ia duduk bersila, serta belum melepas tatapan lekatnya kepada Tsukishima. Dia seperti seekor gagak yang menemukan segunung makanan di antara sampah-sampah busuk. Dan sedang menanti waktu santap yang tepat. Namun, maaf, si bulan enggan disebut sampah. Kalau makanan lezat macam _strawberry shortcake_ sih, iya-iya saja.

Tapi, Tsukishima masa bodoh soal dia menurut atau tidak. Hal yang terpenting adalah, apakah Hinata bisa membiarkannya tenang belajar. Persetan tentang bola mata oranye itu yang melihatnya terus. Tsukishima tak akan saling bertatapan dengannya— _kalau_ serius menelisik deretan tulisan di buku dan tidak terdistraksi. Lantas, dia mengaktifkan _mode_ apatis.

Jeda panjang terjadi.

Didukung kondisi Tsukishima, yang tampak sangat menghayati ketika menyelami bukunya, membuat Hinata cuma bisa mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Ia sungkan menginterupsi. Kini, hanya resonasi bunyi _air conditioner_ yang mengisi celah kesenyapan.

Namun sayang ...

... batas toleransi terhadap situasi diam untuk setiap orang berbeda-beda.

Mengingat Hinata merupakan tipe orang yang meledak-ledak— mengalami hal kayak gini, suka mengundang raut bete. "Kamu terlihat tidak pernah bosan belajar," celetuk Hinata disela keheningan. Perasaan leganya menguar.

"... Ya."

 _Sialan!_ Umpat Hinata dalam hati. _Dia cuek lagi._

"Tahu enggak—"

"—Enggak tahu." Potong laki-laki penyuka dinosaurus tiba-tiba.

Hinata menepuk jidat. "Astaga! Aku aja belum selesai bicara!"

Tsukishima membalik lembar buku. "... Ya sudah lanjutin," balasnya bersama suara _flat super_ menyebalkan.

 _Ya Tuhan._

"Ehm ... begini," jemari Hinata bertaut. Gugup menyelimutinya. "Aku jadi teringat peristiwa dahulu."

Salah satu alis Tsukishima naik— baru kali ini atensinya muncul ketimbang sebelum-sebelumnya. "Kejadian apa?" Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari buku ke figur mungil Hinata.

"Perjalanan wisata pertama dan terakhir _kita._ "

"... Oh."

Pikiran Tsukishima langsung mengawang bebas. Kejadian tersebut, merupakan kali terakhir ia merasakan wujud nyata Hinata.

Kecelakaan— tentu, tentu saja.

"Aku ... mati, bukan?" Suara yang berbicara terdengar lirih luar biasa. Pikiran Hinata sesak akan pertanyaan telah terjawab— yang seharusnya, tidak perlu penjelasan pasti lagi.

Sialnya lidah Tsukishima kelu. Bingung mau menjawab apa. "Jangan tanya. Tolong."

—Ujung-ujungnya hanya kalimat sarat _denial_ yang dikeluarkan.

Manik jingga itu memberi tatapan nyalang. "Aku sudah meninggalkan dunia beserta ragaku di tanah. Tetapi kamu enggan mengikhlaskan aku pergi ...

... mengapa?"

 _Karena,_ Tsukishima sangat menolak _ending_ momen sebuah cerita, hubungan, serta perjalanan hidup dengan Hinata yang seperti ini. "Kamu hantu penasaran yang menyebalkan."

Hinata— yang tubuhnya mulai samar-samar, merotasi kedua bola mata. "Salahmu juga."

"Benar." Tsukishima tertawa hambar sebentar. "Kenapa sekarang aku yang kelihatan bodoh, ya? Biasanya kamu."

"Sekali-sekali gantian, dong!" Hinata menimpali, sebelum menyadari bahwa dirinya tinggal bayangan putih tipis. "... Oh! _Sorry,_ kamu mulai menerima keadaan, ternyata. Ehehe ... terima kasih!"

— _Akhirnya_ eksistensi Hinata lenyap tak bersisa, bersamaan senyum manis terakhirnya.

Sadar dia telah menghilang, Tsukishima menarik napas panjang kemudian perlahan diembuskan. Dia menyandarkan tubuh— membiarkan diri tenggelam dalam empuknya sofa. Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit waktunya terbuang percuma dengan _berfantasi._ Iya, fantasi. Sedari tadi hanya khayalan saja. Tidak nyata. Tidak terjadi. Rekayasa.

Ia berbuat demikian sebagai pengobat rasa rindu— merasa renjana, boleh dikata. Ada begitu banyak kenangan antara mereka. Di mana pun, kapan pun. Di sini saja sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya. Kira-kira, cocok untuk bernostalgia selama seharian penuh.

Mata Tsukishima bergulir ke sudut kiri perpustakaan. Di sana, dia ingat, pernah (pura-pura) tak sengaja mendaratkan sebuah ciuman, ketika Hinata berusaha mengambil buku di rak atas dengan melompat-lompat tak keruan. Lalu di meja peminjaman buku, betapa susahnya ia menahan tawa, saat memandang tingkah laku Hinata yang kesusahan tanda tangan di buku peminjaman (—berjinjit kayak memakai sepatu hak tinggi, gimana enggak ketawa, coba?).

Intinya, dia rindu. Pengin bercengkrama kembali.

"—Seandainya aku secepatnya menyusulmu, bagaimana, yah?"

Tsukishima, siswa tahun ketiga, masih mempertimbangkan diri, apakah ia bakal bertemu matahari _nya_ setelah ujian nanti.

* * *

 _ **Finifugal**_ _(_ _English_ _)_  
 _(_ _adj_ _._ _) Hating endings; of someone who tries to avoid or prolong the final moments of a story, relationship, or some other journey._

(Tumblr: Other-wordly)

* * *

 **Sekali lagi belum bisa _move on_ dari tema ujian :(**

 **Padahal baru aja tadi US selesai.**


End file.
